Munkcast S1 Ep 4
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


_**A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

 _ **Munkcast S. 1 Ep. 4**_

"Time for another episode of our awesome web show!" Alvin said.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Everybody ready?" J asked.

"Yes" everyone says.

"Salutations! We are back with the munkcast" says Simon "I shall read the first piece of fan mail."

 _Guest_

 _I have questions for Alvin and Brittany._

 _Alvin: In the second munkcast, how did u feel when Brittany hugged u?_

 _Brittany: how did u feel when u hugged Alvin?_

 _Please answer!_

"You first, Britt" Alvin said, blushing slightly.

"O-Okay, um, well, I felt really bad for embarrassing Alvin to the point where he cried, so I hugged him" Brittany answered "Y-Your turn, Alvin."

"I was a little surprised at first, b-but I liked it" Alvin said "I mean it's a change instead of her yelling at me."

Brittany and Alvin blushed.

"I'll read the next one" Jeanette says "Oh, it's Alvinette."

"Great!" Alvin and J rolled their eyes.

 _Alvinette_

 _In the nightmare reality ch. 1, why did u freak out and drop Alvin when he asked u to sleep with him. I mean u sleep with Theodore sometimes right?_

 _This was for J BTW_

"Okay, Alvinette, I know what you mean, but do you realize how screwed up that sounds?" J asked.

"Wait, you slept with him?!" Brittany questioned.

"For like months" Alvin replied, knowing Brittany would flip.

"What?!" Brittany shrieked.

"It's not like _that_ Britt!" J says "Stop freaking her out, Alvin!"

J elbowed Alvin.

"I slept with him because he was scared, okay?" J explained.

"Scared of what?" wondered Eleanor.

"Scared of Ronald" replied J.

"Yeah, this is what I like to call 'the time of living hell" Alvin added.

"Oh" the Chipettes say.

"To answer the question, I freaked out because it was literally five minutes after the fanfic Truth or Dare Gone Wrong, where Alvin kissed me in Truth or Dare, and, you know, after I forgave him for it-" J started.

"Back up he dared you to kiss him? That is just sick!" Brittany yelled.

"No, Simon dared Alvin to kiss me, but-" J was interrupted again.

"What? Simon, how could you?" Jeanette asked, surprised and disappointed.

"It was pay back for some bad dares" Simon stated.

"That's no excuse!" said Jeanette.

"I know, and I regretted it. But I apologized so can we please just move on?" Simon pleaded.

"I suppose so" Jeanette replied.

"Guys, that's not the point" J said "the point is after I forgave them, Alvin asked me to sleep with him and I dropped him. I was scared. Wouldn't you be considering he's Alvin and I didn't like where it was going."

"I wouldn't go all incest on you, J. I mean we're like brother and sister" Alvin told her.

"Well, I-I wasn't sure" says J.

"Whatever" Alvin said and folded his arms, looking a little angry.

"Hey, what's that face for?" J asked, but Alvin ignored her, turning his body away from her.

J sighed and got an idea.

She scooped him up and kissed his forehead.

When that didn't work she tickled him.

"S-Stooppp! Pleeeaasse!" he entreated, laughing hysterically.

"I love you" J said, sincerely, continuing to tickle him.

"I-I l-love you t-too… Just stop!... I-It's starting… to-to hurt!" Alvin begged.

J stopped tickling him and set him down.

Alvin caught his breath.

"Don't do that!" Alvin said and J giggled.

"I'm reading this fan mail and it will hafta be our last one" Alvin says.

 _Guest_

 _J: I know u were just messing around, but u embarrassed Alvin when u said he had bad aim and asked him how long he was holding it when u were talking about what u learned._

 _Alvin then talked about how he can always count on u to be there when he needs u for what he learned. Don't u feel a little bad for embarrassing him after what he said?_

"Actually, yes. Yes, I did feel bad. He said something really nice and I probably should've too. I'm sorry, Alvin" J apologized.

"It's cool. It's in the past" says Alvin and kissed her cheek.

"Can I say what I really learned?" J asked.

"Sure" Alvin responded.

"I learned that even though the experience was insanely awkward, it brought us closer together" J said, pulling Alvin closer "It made me realize that I've seen Alvin at his worst times and he's seen me at mine, but we looked passed it because we love each other. I love you, lil bro."

Alvin smiled with happy tears.

J gave Alvin a noogie and he giggled.

"Awe, that was nice" Theodore commented.

"Yeah" Eleanor agreed.

"Well, it's time to end the show" Jeanette says.

"Yes, but before we forget, there will not be a munkcast next weekend" J announced.

"Yeah, we're going on a family vaca!" Brittany cheered.

"A cruise and after that, we're going up for an international music award!" Simon added. "So this concludes another episode of the munkcast!"

"Keep on munkin'!" everyone says.

* * *

 **Can you guess what I'm working on? If you guessed Chipwrecked w J, you are correct! It will be the next story uploaded. I will try to make more Alvinnn! and the chipmunks fanfics too. I also wanna see if I could make some from the 80s cartoon. Don't forget the munkasts uploaded weekly (every Sunday). But there won't be next week.**

 **Alvinette, where do you get those questions? Please people more questions like that! - Love this chick!**

 **Thank you, my peeps... Peace! XD**


End file.
